Finally getting things out
by Irish Stone
Summary: Things do not go the way Asami thought it would during her first visit to her father in prison. Hiroshi finally lets his rage out ... with words not with a meta tank this time. With Korra by her side Asami will come to heal from her father's true betrayal towards her ... and come out stronger in the long run.
1. Hard truths are told

"Get out of my sight." He growled at the site of her sitting calmly in the wooden chair.

"No." She straightened her spine. "We have things to talk about. To make clear."

A smirk touched his lips. "If you wish." He walked and sat in the across the table. "I'll start. I thought you had sunk below low when you dated that firebender ... whom was living off the street ... who had no money to his name ... now power behind him ... he was a nothing ... and he reamains nothing." He spat as the raw anger hit him once more. "But I knew that in the long run that you would grow tired of the charity case ... and you would be ready for the match that I as setting up for you."

Her eyes slanted.

Anger clouded his brown eyes. "You _would have_ married whom I ordered you to Asami ... there was no way that I was going to risk you chosing someone whom wasn't for the cause."

"The cause that destroyed more than half the ..." Asami growled.

His hand slammed on the table. "Don't get smart with me girl." His right eye brow rose. "You wanted this meeting ... so here it is. I _will_ have my say. You will sit there and listen."

Asami tightly nodded.

"Moving on then. You have disgraced yourself beyond return with this latest stunt of yours Asami. Falling not just for another bender but the Avatar neverless. What were you thinking?!" Fire shot through Hiroshi's eyes as he glared at his only daughter. His only child. "I should have killed you when I had a chance."

Asami stood to her feet.

"Had enough of the truth?" Hiroshi sat back in the chair. "You honesty thought three years was enough time apart for me to come to my senses? That I would come back to being the daddy you knew growing up?" He smirked. "I'm sure that now that Avatar Korra is no longer in Republic City ... and she's no longer the beacon of strength ... you thought you could perhaps make peace with the number one person in your life that helped make you strong?" He folded his arms across his chest. "The moment you used the glove against me Asami; I _had no_ daughter. I had no child."

Asami tightened as she stood still looking into his eyes.

"I was going to give you one last chance to choose life once more, Asami. In our workshop ... Amon told me not to give up one you ... that I could still save you." Hiroshi shook his head. "But, you kept siding with the freaks ... with the unnatural ... it would have been better if you were dead ... then to keep living among the ruined world."

"Goodbye dad." Asami spoke in a tight voice. She turned, and walked towards the door.

"I should have killed you." Hiroshi words hit the young woman just as Asami passed through the door. "If given a chance ... then I will kill you." She turned to the left and was soon out of his line of sight.


	2. Finding comfort in your loved one

"What aren't you telling me?" Korra quietly demanded of Asami whom was curled up on the couch. Her feet resting on Korra's lap; and the younger woman was gently massaging the right foot.

Asami breathed in. "I don't want to discuss it." She knew that Korra wasn't going to allow this to go unrest. But she was hoping that the slightly younger woman would realize that this truly wasn't the moment for the discussion. "Not now. Not yet at least." Her memory was on her only visit that she had with her father two years previous. Tears sparkled in her eyes as his words echoed through her ears.

Korra leaned foward; so she could cup Asami's right cheek in the palm of her hand. "You know that keeping something tightly closed inside can only harm you even more." She sighed. "But you are right; you aren't ready yet." She softly smiled in the sparkling emerald eyes just a few inches from her own skye blue ones.

Asami bit her lower lip. She reached up to gently trace Korra's jaw line. "I love you."

Korra felt warmth throughout her body. "I love you to." She leaned forward; so she could capture her girlfriend's lips with her own; in a chaste but loving kiss. She pulled away slowly so she could rest her forehead against Asami's.

The two lovers just simply enjoyed being in the loving embrace that they created for one another.


End file.
